fafiktionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Unser erster Jahrestag
thumb|300px|right Das ist ein Oneshot, wie Klaines erster Jahrestag sein könnte :) Hoffe es gefällt euch :) Viel Spaß! LG JustLoveKlaine ♥ Jahrestag ♥ *Kurt* ' Ich wachte auf bevor mein Wecker klingelte. Heute war ein besonderer Tag. Zumindest für mich. Und hoffentlich für Blaine auch. Ich war jetzt schon mehr als aufgeregt, es war unser erster Jahrestag. Ich hatte schon so lange darauf gewartet. Naja, seit einem Jahr eben. Ich hatte so sehr gehofft, das unsere Beziehung halten würde. Und es hatte geklappt! Es gab auch keine Gründe Schluss zu machen. Wir waren glücklich seit Blaine mir gesagt hatte, das er sich in mich verliebt hatte. Ich erinnerte mich an den Tag zurück: ''"Kurt, es gibt Momente im Leben, wo man sich sagt: Oh, hey, du bist die Person, auf die ich immer gewartet habe! Dich diese Woche bei Blackbird performen zu sehen, das war genau dieser Moment für mich. Du berührst mich Kurt, und dieses Duett ist nur eine Ausrede um mehr Zeit mit dir verbringen zu können." '' ''Dann hatte er mich geküsst. Und ein paar Wochen später hatte er mir seine Liebe gestanden, als ich ihm von den Nationals erzählt hatte: '' ''"Ich liebe dich!"..... "Ich liebe dich auch!" '' Wir hatten so viele schönen Momente zusammen erlebt. Das war die Idee zu meinem Geschenk gewesen. ich habe eine Collage aus Bilder von uns gemacht. Es waren es von unserer erster Begegnung dabei, eher gesagt von dem Song Teenage Dream. Ich hatte bis heute noch keine Ahnung wer das Bild gemacht hatte. Auf dem war eindeutig zu sehen, wie Blaine mich anschaute und zu mir sang. Auserdem war eins von Baby its cold outside dabei, da wo wir nebeneinander an dem Sofa lehnten. Dann eins das Mercedes im Breadstix gemacht haate. Von unserem ersten Kuss, das zu meinem und Blaines Ärger, Wes und David gemacht hatten. Obwohl es auch schön war ein Bild von diesem Moment zu haben. Bilder von Performances wie Misery oder Bills, Bills, Bills, der Gap - Attack, Silly Love Songs, das war ein Foto das von Rachel gemacht wurde und es war zu sehen wir Blaine bei - I Love You - zu mir sah, Rachel liebte dieses Bild und ich erst! Natürlich auch Candels und Raise Your Glass. Auch als wir uns nach Somewhere only we know unmarmt hatten. Oh, wie gerne ich ihn da geküsst hätte. Dann natürlich unser Abschlussballfoto. Dann noch welche aus der Dalton, von Tagen die wir gemeinsam verbracht hatte. Ach ja und ein von dem Tag als Blaine an die McKinley gewechselt hatte. Es gab noch so viele mehr...thumb|202px Ich musste mich jetzt unbeding fertig machen, sonst würde ich noch zu spät kommen, was ich heute ganz sicher nicht wollte. Ich entschied mich heute für ein schlichtes Outfit, was aber nicht weniger Zeit beanspruchte, da ich heute wirklich perfekt aussehen wollte. Ich wurde aber trotzdem rechtzeitig fertig, zu meiner Verwunderung war ich noch früh dran. Aber ich fuhr trotzdem los. Je früher ich da sein werde, desto besser. Als ich auf den Parkplatz der McKinley fuhr, sah ich aber schon Blaine auf mich warten. Sein Blick ließ mein Herz höher schlagen. '*Blaine* Ich stand da und war in Gedanken versunken. Mir war klar, dass Kurt früher kommen würde, deshalb kam auch ich früher. Ich wollte heute so viel Zeit mit ihm verbringen, wie nur möglich. Natürlich wollte ich das immer, aber heute besonders. Heute waren wir ein Jahr zusammen. Ich hatte für Kurt eine Songliste zusammengestellt, auf einer CD, damit er sie immer wann er wollte, anhören konnte. Es waren alle Songs, die ich mit Kurt und damit auch uns in Verbindung brachte. Dabei waren natürlich Teenage Dream, Somewher only we know, Silly Love Songs. When i get you alone, aber nur weil ich glaube, das mir da meine Gefühle für ihn ein bisschen klarer wurden. Dann Blackbird, Candles, Bills, Bills, Bills, Misery, Perfect, Raise your Glass...und noch viele mehr. Eben alle die die war auf der Dalton gesugen hatte, als er da war. Es waren immer Aufnahmen gemacht worden, und dann noch ein paar andere, die wir einfach zusammen singen, wenn wir Lust datauf haben. Oder wenn sie mich einfach an Kurt erinnern. Kurt... Ich will gar nicht daran denken, wie es jetzt wäre, wenn ich nicht mit ihm zusammen wäre. Ich war in meinem ganzen Leben noch nie so glücklich gewesen wie jetzt mit ihm. Seit ich mit Kurt zusammen war, war einfach alles viel, viel besser! GErade als ich das dachte, sah ich ihn aus seinem Auto aussteigen, ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt wie er gekommen war. Er lief lächelnd auf mich zu. Aös ich ihn sah, musste ich auch sofort lächeln, ich konnte gar nicht anders. Er blieb vor mir stehen. Kurt: "Hi." Blaine: "Hey, alles Gute zum Jahrestag!" Kurt: "Das wünsch ich dir auch, Honey!" Als er das sagte fiel sein Blick auf den Strauß, den ich ihm gerade hinhielt. Es waren 50 rote Rosen. Seine Augen wurden ganz groß. Kurt: "Blaine, du bist völlig verrückt!" Ich lachte nur. Blaine: "Verrückt nach dir, ich liebe dich." Kurt: "Ich dich auch, Blaine, mehr als du glaubst! Weißt du, das du perfekt bist?" Blaine: "Wenn einer perfekt ist, dann bist du das." Mit diesen Worten beugte ich mich vor um ihn zu küssen. Normalerweise taten wir das in der Schule nicht, aber das war mir im Momen sowasvon egal. Kurt löste sich aber fast sofort wieder von mir, ich schaute ihn verwirrt an. Er lächelte nur, lief zurück zu seinem Auto, legte siene Rosen hinein und kam wieder zu mir. Dann küsste er mich. Er schlang seine Arme um meinen Hals und ich wie automatisch meine um seine Hüfte. Nach einer Weile lösten wir uns voneinander und lächelten uns an. Blaine: "Hast du Lust heute Mittag mit mir picknicken zu gehen?" Kurt: "Liebend gerne. Dann kann ich dir da mein Geschenk geben." Blaine: "Ich würde ja wirklich gerne hier mit dir stehen bleiben, aber wir müssen langsam zum Unterricht." Kurt lächelte und nahm meine Hand. So liefen wir dann, Hand in Hand, zum Unterricht. *Nach der Schule/ In Kurts Zimmer* Kurt wollte nur noch ein paar Sachen zusammen packen und seine Schultasche nach Hause bringen. Ich war schon zu Hause gewesen um die Sachen für das Picknick zu holen. Dann war ich gleich wieder zu Kurt gefahren. Jetzt saß ich auf seinem Bett während er noch "kurz" im Bad war. Kurz war bei Kurt immer so eine Sache, aber das war mir egal. Ich liebte ihn so wie er war. Ich sah mich in seinem Zimmer um. Auf seinem Nachttisch stand ein Foto von mir. Und daneben eins von uns beiden. Das hatte irgendwer aus der Dalton gemacht, jeder der Warblers bestritt es, aber es war klar, dass es einer von ihnen sein musste. An dem Tag waren Kurt und ich am See der Dalton gewesen. Es war zu sehen wie ich an einem Baum lehnte, Kurt auf meinem Bauch lag und wir uns verliebt ansahen. Es war gemacht worden, aks wir ungefähr 2 Monate zusammen gewesen waren. Kurt hatte mich an dem Tag besucht. Heute hatte ich vor genau an diesen See zu fahren. Ich hatte alles geregelt. Wir waren so oft dort gewesen. Es war sozusagen unser Platz. Es war perfekt für heute Mittag, ich merkte wie mich jemand von hinten umarmte und in den Nacken küsste. Kurt: "Wir können gehen, Baby." Blaine: "Okay, dann mal los." Ich stand auf, aber Kurt blieb sitzen und sah mich an. Blaine: "Schatz? Kommst du? Kurt? Baby, ist alles okay?" Kurt: "Es könnte nicht besser sein. Ich bin nur so froh, das ich dich habe." Ich lächelte, streckte ihm meine Hand hin und zog ihn hoch. Ich nahm ihn in meine Arme und küsste ihn. Wie schon so oft heute. Blaine: "Ich liebe dich." Kurt lächelte und dann gingen wir, Hand in Hand, zu meinem Auto. Kurt wusste noch nicht wo wir picknicken gehen würden. Als wir saßen, schien ihm das auch aufzufallen. Kurt: "Honey, wo fahren wir eigentlich hin?" Blaine: "Lass dich überraschen, Süßer." So neugierig wie Kurt eben war, lie0 er die halbe Fahrt nicht locker, bis es ihm irgendwann mal auffiel. Kurt: "Sag mal, fahren wir zur Dalton?" Blaine: "Mhm, ich dachte es wäre schön mal wieder am See zu liegen." Kurt: "Womit hab ich dich nur verdient?" Ich lachte und bog auf den Parkplatz der Dalton ein. Ich stieg aus und ging um den Wagen herum um Kurt die Tür aufzuhalten. Er lächelte und stieg aus. Ich nahm den Korb mit in die eine Hand und mit der anderen hielt ich wie immer Kurts. Wir liefen langsam auf den See zu, eher gesagt zu dem Baum am See, andem wir immer saßen, wo auch das Bikd aufgenommen worden war. Als wir dort waren, lies Kurt meine Hand los und ich breitete die Decke aus. Kurt setzte sich und ich nahm noch den Rest heraus, bevor ich mich zu ihm setzte. Kurt: "Ich liebe es hier. Es ist schon so lange her, das wir hier waren." Blaine: "Ich weiß." Wir schauten uns gedankeverloren um, während wir Erdbeeren aßen. Bis ich bemerkte wie Kurt mich mit einer bewarf. Blaine: "Hey!" Ich sah ihn gespielt entrüstet an. Er lachte nur. Kurt: "Möchtest du mein Geschenk?" Blaine: "Du hast deins auch noch nicht bekommen." Kurt: "Du hast mir doch schon den wunderschönen Strauß geschenkt." Blaine. "Das war aber noch nicht alles." Kurt: "Ich bin aber zuerst dran." Mit diesen Worten holte er ein Geschenk aus seuner Tasche, es war eingepackt. Er überreichte es mir strahlend. Als ich es genauer betrachtete, sah ich, das es selbstgemachtes Papier war. Es war das Packpapier für Pakete. Darauf hatte er herzechen und Ich liebe dichs, geschrieben. Blaine: "Hast du das selber gemacht?" Kurt: "Wer denn sonst? Ich wollte doch das perfekte Geschenk, für meinen perfekten Freund." Ich beugte mich vor und küsste ihn. Er löste sich wenig später von mir und lachte. Kurt: "Mach es doch erst mal auf." Ich tat was Kurt mir gesagt hatte. Und war völlig überwältigt. Es waren lauter Fotos, die ihn und mich zeigten. Ich strich andächtig mit den Fingern darüber. Blaine: "Ku - kurt, das...das ist wunderschön!" Kurt: "Gefällts dir?" Blaine: "Das ist untertrieben." Kurt lächelte. Kurt: "Das freut mich." Dann sah ich was ganz oben geschrieben war. Dort standen unsere Namen in einem Herz. Das brachte mich auf eine Idee und holte mein Taschenmesser heraus. Ich setzte mich auf und begann in die Rinde des Baumes zu ritzen. Ich fing mit unseren Namen an. Ich hörte Kurt hinter mir lachen. Kurt: "Du bist so süß." Ich lächelte und drehte mich, als ich zufrieden mit meinem Werk war, um und sah zu ihm. Ich lehnte mich aun dem Baum, wie an dem Bild, das auf Kurts Nachttisch stand. Dieser legte sich auf meinen Bauch und sah erst den Baum, auf dem jetzt Kurt und Blaine, darum ein Herz, stand. Kurt: "Du weißt schon, das das gerade kitschig war?" Ich lächelte nur und zuckte mit den Schultern. Kurt: "Ich liebe dich so sehr." Blaine: "Ich dich auch, Liebling, ich dich auch." Ich strich ihm gedankenverloren durch die Haare. Bis er wieder zu sprechen begann. Kurt: "Wolltest du mir nicht noch was schenken?" Blaine: "Das hätte ich fast vergessen. Kannst du kurz aufstehen, bitte?" Kurt richtete sich auf und ich griff in den Korb und holte die CD heraus. Aber anstadtt das Papier zu bemalen, hatte ich kleine Fotos von uns, wie ein Mosaik darauf geklebt. Kurt: "Anscheinend wollten wir beide etwas einzigartiges machen." Blaine: "In manchen Hinsichten sind wir uns ziemlich ähnlich." Kurt packte, wie ich vorhin auch, das Geschenk sehr vorsichtig aus, damit das Papier nicht beschädigt wurde. Als er sah was darin, wurden seine Augen ganz groß." Kurt: "Du hast mir eine CD zusammengestellt?" Blaine: "Ja, ich dachte -" Kurt: "Danke, danke, danke!" Er fiel mir um den Hals und ich musste lachen. Das CD Cover war ein Foto von uns, das wir mal in einem Fotoautomaten gemacht hatten, da küssten wir uns gerade. Er löste sich von mir, setzte sich vor mich und drehte die CD um, wahrscheinlich wollte er wissen, welche Lieder darauf waren. Kurt: "Das sind all die etwas mit uns zu tun haben." Blaine: "Das war auch Absicht. Klapp sie mal auf. Drinnen steht noch was für dich." Er tat was ich verlangte und fing an zu lesen, mit jeden Satz wurde sein Lächeln etwas größer und sein Gesicht strahlte immer mehr. Ich betrachtete ihn, nicht minder glücklich. Dort stand: Kurt, '' ''Heute ist unser erster Jahrestag und ich hoffe dir gefällt mein Geschenk. Ich habe sehr lange darüber nachgedacht, was ich dir schenken könnte. Mir fiel einfach nichts ein. das ausdrücken konnte, wie sehr ich dich liebe, wie viel du mir bedeutest, wie perfekt du bist. Die CD kann dir das alles und noch viel mehr, nicht mal annähernd zeigen. Ich hoffe, du weißt wie wichtig du mir bist, Kurt, ich liebe dich mehr als alles andere auf dieser Welt. Du bist die Liebe meines Lebens. Du bist einfach Perkekt. '' ''In Liebe, Blaine ♥ Kurt: "I... Ich weiß gar nicht was ich sagen soll. Blaine, du bist...du bist einfach...Du bist einfach das Beste was mir je hätte passieren können. Ich lehte mich wieder an den Baum, Kurt lächelte mich an, legte sich wieder zu mir, leicht aufgesetzt. Ich lächelte ihn an und beugte mich runter bis unsere Lippen sich berührten. Blaine: "Ich liebe dich!" Kurt: "Ich dich auch!", murmelte er an meinen Lippen. Und so lagen wir dann küssend da und unser perfekter erster Jahrestag neigte sich dem Ende zu. Das letze was ich hörte war das kliken eines Fotoapperates.... '-Ende-' Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:Slash Kategorie:Romanze Kategorie:+12